


As much time as needed

by antrazi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt was willing to give Ben as much time as needed</p>
            </blockquote>





	As much time as needed

 

Matt sighed silently.

He knew that when you had a girlfriend with a child the kid needed time to adjust but he had tried everything he could think of.

It wasn’t that Ben didn’t like him or didn’t want his mother to have a relationship; he wanted his mother to have a relationship with her ex.

He never met the man that had lived with the Braeden’s for a year but he was a hard act to follow.

Lisa had been honest with him and told him that she came with that baggage. Of course Matt wasn’t happy about it, but it was easier that she told him. And it wasn’t as if they didn’t all have baggage of some kind, they weren’t teenagers anymore after all.

So, he accepted that Ben would need more time to get over the loss of Dean.

Matt would give him all the time he needed.

 

 


End file.
